Water Burns Too
by Poodie
Summary: "Imagine what it's like to be locked up, to be stored away, forever..." when Katara is taken by the Fire Nation, she must survive under the constant watch of Lord Ozai, and a certain prince before he is eternally scarred, she is a powerful bender, but can she use that to heal internal wounds? A/N: I'm not very good at summaries, but please give it a chance. God Bless Poodie
1. Chapter 1

**Water Burns Too**

 **A/N: Hey everybody, so sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a couple years, my only excuse is poor, I had no computer to upload anything with, yeah, but hey, this is my first Zutara story. I hope you like it, please r &r, constructive criticism is begged for. Enjoy :)**

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

So this is the Fire Nation, its exactly like I expected; full of red, even, despite this fact, you could see tan skin and green clothes: Earth Kingdom people, only here as slaves. It was unfair, the way the Fire Nation bought and sold living beings such as themselves as they pleased. It was clear that they thought of the other elements as a laughing stock, not fit for anything other than slavery, and that idea was disgusting. The Fire Nations civilians were nothing other than selfish, no good, power obsessed, liars, everything you don't want to be, worse could be said about their rulers; the royal family. How could anyone be so cruel? And look, all that suffers because of it. They thought of themselves as the better and more powerful, ruling over fools who believed their lies. The blind leading the blind, how stupid.

I too, am here as a slave, some people and I were taken from our home in the Water Tribes, where the climate is ridiculously COLD. Everyone was wearing fur pelt coats, as thick as a flying bison's' , all having fun, chief Hadoka, my father, had his second in command, Bato, take most of the boys out for some version of a hike, my brother among them, while few stayed behind, some saying that the girls needed them here, the others, because they were afraid. Then the Fire Nation came, they took everyone between the ages of ten and seventeen, with three adult women. My father begged that they leave, giving us back, he even offered to pay all that he owned, but they spat in his face and laughed, taking the captives, me included.

This was our last destination, and we were frightened, eighteen people captured to be sold as slaves, among them; three women, eight girls and seven boys. I heard them say something about that if some weren't sold; they could either kill them, or lower the price and try again. This whole thing disgusted me, people, men and women alike, being sold to labor, and the Fire Nation didn't care, not about civilian rights, but about money.

There was a wooden stage a few ways down from the docks I noticed as we were forced off the ship. Many people came around as we got on top, money bags in hand, most of them were men, half looked like nobles, the other half; lazy, scary and waiting to do something terrible. Nobody was doing anything, and I was starting to wonder if this was a joke, and that we could go back home laughing about the whole thing, but no, they were clearly waiting on someone or something. As I lean over to a girl, who was also bound, to ask her a question, my shoulder had been roughly grabbed by a soldier who hissed in my ear saying, "no secrets".

I winced at the new found pain in my upper right arm; he didn't have to be so rough. I was hoping that no one would buy me, and they would decide to end my suffering, but I doubt it. Many of the men were staring in my direction, the three adult women were getting the most lustful looks though, and I felt sorry for them. Two minutes or so passed, and the crowd started getting restless and grumbling angrily. That's all they ever were- angry. Time was going, and I'm not sure how long we stood there for, but suddenly, a tall and burly man yelled out, "Oh Agni! Where's the bloody king when you need him!" I was shocked that he would speak so rudely about his ruler, and with that, the man earned himself a smack across the face, followed by a warning, "If you ever, in life again, speak such blaspheme about the king, your head will roll on these streets!" I'm not sure about the guy who was threatened, but after that, I wouldn't even utter a single word for all eternity. When the guard returned back into position, I took a step aside, unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed, and I felt the same guard smirk from behind me.

Soon enough, this carriage, cart looking thing pulled up, and out came, Lord Ozai, and the man who complained made the floor seem like the next best thing in his view. With a low grunt, the Lord looked us over, he seemed irritated, either way, he was, and in fact, here, his purpose being what? I don't know. I stared at the people who had been captured just like me, there had been more from when I last checked, there were Earth Kingdom people now, most were boys, frightened; like I was. I felt sorry for all of them, but I was cut off from my chain of thought when someone started shouting, "Behold! Lord Ozai!" clapping, "He has decided he would be the first to obtain the slaves that he wishes, then you will get your bit!" the announcer's voice sounded as though this happened every single time more slaves shipped in, which was obviously a regular thing. The crowd just merely nodded in understanding, clearly accustom, I did too, unconsciously. Ozai looked around for a while, then, turning to his personal assistant, whispered something in his ear. I hadn't even noticed I was holding the hands of the people next to me until a guard grabbed me suddenly and my grip automatically tightened, he just pulled harder, and I realized that I wasn't the only one; four boys and five girls were being roughly shoved into a cart, all Earth Kingdom, except me, who is Water Tribe, and I felt eyes smirking behind my head. In two minutes we were off, going down the rocky road to the castle, or palace, or whatever, one thing was for certain, it was a copy of hell.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

On our way, I noted that there were two adult women there, obviously sisters, as they resemble, and obviously distraught, their life has just been bought, I also saw that the girls here were crying, and the boys were fighting back tears, of course, they still had to be tough, reminded me of my brother, then I fought back tears myself. Watching the girls for a while, I couldn't fight it anymore, and I felt my own eyes heat up, for comfort, even if I knew here or not, my hand grabbed another's, and she held mine back, with equal sadness and equal comfort, then I realized that everyone was holding a hand afterwards, trying their hardest to give comfort, and receive it. Amazing, though it is said, people come together either in loyalty, or fear, and this was definitely fear.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

This is taking long, the ride, the chance to get accustom to hell… the chance to be alone. Everything and everyone was upset, the sun itself seemed warmer, as if to reduce the pain we were going to have to endure. There were many tall buildings, but they looked as if they were hotels, expensive ones too, I was shocked to see Earth Kingdom people there, looking like nobles; rich, sophisticated and plain respectful. It was surprising that the Fire Nation actually let them roam the place like this, like if they were one of them, as if they were from the fire inhabitants. Many people glanced our way, some had looks of confusion, and that was confusing me, but every time I turn back to facing forward, I notice that some eyes looked away, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks; my skin, it was dark, I was standing out like a sore thumb! I mean, the earth kingdom people were much lighter in comparison. This was bad, that must have been why Lord Ozai took me, as it is, the other captives that were taken from the Water Tribes had died over shores, much to my displeasure and horror, but I still don't understand. This was eating me inside out… and it was hurting.

Moments later, I feel tears swell up in my eyes again, then everyone looks up, including me, as we suddenly stopped, then back down, we've reached.

There it was; the palace; two large metal gates, nothing fancy. The carriage stops for a brief moment, and the gates open, then we're moving again, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't awe struck, beautifully stoned floor leading straight forward, with emerald green grass, and all the flowers the Fire Nation would allow, they were mainly red, but pretty nevertheless, I had the urge to reach down and touch them, but my bounds stopped me, in the distance you could see fountains, I'd be shocked if it poured water! The whole building looked as if it were made of marble and gold; several big windows, clean and clear, finally, the door; big, brown, maybe oak wood with gold knobs. Even though the outside wasn't much, it was a lot compared to my home, which I missed. My how wasn't much, practically living on a giant ice-berg, but, the people there made it worth it, that's what my mom told me before she… passed. We jerked forward, which brought me out of my chain of thought, and two soldiers came by, waiting for Lord Ozai.

"Take the slaves out the cart!" one guard yelled, and I winced. It took four seconds to roughly yank us out, and no one was happy. Ozai soon came out, taking all his precious time to come in turns of our direction, he had that over smug look on his face, and I don't like it, not one bit. We stayed on our hands and knees for a while, as the Lord looked us over. Finally he allowed us to rise, and I had a glare on my face. The guards then escorted us into the palace's fairly long flight of stairs, and as we reached the main door, Ozai stopped us, "Welcome, slaves… to your new home!" he emphasized the fact that we were slaves. I don't like the way he's looking at me, it's disgusting, but there noting I could do, and I knew it, noting but pray. I'm Katara, and this is my predicament.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

 **A/N: okay, chapter one, I know it was a little redundant, I'm sorry, but please don't let that stop you from enjoying, I will try not to let it happen, I'm trying to do something awesome by writing this story, so please bear with me, so r &r, and constructive criticism is accepted, I also have no idea what the palace really looks like, the story will get better as it progresses. The chapters will also be longer in the future. :) ~Poodie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Water Burns Too**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Okay so here we are, chapter 2, an accomplishment on my part, hope you enjoy! So please r &r! :)**

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Yep, I was right, and now I hate myself. This palace is huge! Lord Ozai made us stay in the lobby for a while as he goes to run a short speech, "won't be long," he says, leaving us in the beautifully-designed-with-nicely-done-portraits-gorgoues-vases-and-tables-with-the-same-flowers-as-outside-lobby. I had to admit, the red carpet that lead straight down the hall to an unseen end looked amazing over the white marble floor.

Moments later, Ozai's personal assistant came through the door on the left, "The Lord is returning to his chambers," great! He wasn't coming back, "-you will be escorted by a servant to your dorm," his old, pale and wrinkly face betrayed years of hard working, probably to reach where he is now, and the way his bored eyes pierced down on us as if we were nothing more than mere rats, frightened me, and those same yellow eyes rolled as he turned to leave, for a skinny guy, he sure had a lot of attitude, but everyone knew where he stood in authority, and they couldn't compare, but still, turn down the cockiness will you. While I was over thinking, a servant came suddenly, a female one; she looked pleasant, but depressed, with a forced smile, her yellow eyes betrayed loneliness and sorrow, with darks circles under them, and her black hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she must have been busy all day, with the rags and holes that patterned her clothes that were all too visible.

As she looked us over, the guard on the right nodded, and with that, she asked us to follow her, not seeing any other option, we did. We were lead along a strange path, the grey walls looked as if they hadn't been dusted in a few years, with dark markings, some even resembled hand prints, and it was creepy. This hallway didn't have any decorations; no tables, no lights, no plants or vases, no pictures, there was literally nothing but the wooden floor that creaked with every step each of us took. As we were coming in close contact with a single door a few ways down, I noticed in the corner of my eye an object, but whatever it was, it was being covered by a dirty cream cloth. What was that? It was unorthodox in comparison to the atmosphere that was created by the dull and blank hall.

Finally we arrived at the door, then the guards cut our bounds, it was about time, and I could feel all the blood rush back into my hands, and I rubbed my wrists on the red marks that were left from the rope that had been tightly wrapped in that place, it felt so good to have some semblance of freedom again.

The guards have gone now, and as we enter through the lone door, my eyes need to adjust to the sudden bright light. When I get accustom to the lighting of the room, I'm both amazed and disappointed; the walls and floor were made of earth, probably made by the earth benders, while the craftsmanship was fascinating, it was also very bland, with lit torches on the walls the illuminate the narrow walkway. We walked for a while, small steps leading down, and with every turn, it felt as though I was getting further away from the top of the earth, like I was drowning, but not suffocating, like I was being buried, but this time, there was no dirt in my eye covering the light.

Soon enough, we reached an opening, well, more like a market; there were dozens, if not thousands of people running up and about, one minute they were here then the next; nowhere to be found! My blue eyes scanned the area as best as possible with all the activity going on, from what I can gather, there was a kitchen in the far left corner, and endless doorways on the right side of the whole room.

As we all tried to understand what exactly was going on, the woman who we had been following turned around, then she started doing what I believed was explaining, "This is the main room," our eyes quickly looked at everything again, "In here we work, chat, and in there," she pointed to the multiple holes in the right wall, "is where we sleep, you will have room buddies, because there aren't that many dorms for each of us to have our own. You are only allowed in your rooms for the morning, then you will work all day," her face looked drained of life as she said this, "if you are sick, your purpose will be minimal, but heed this, if your health does not resume to its regular functioning within a month, you will be," pause, "put down forever," gasping could be heard from all around, my mouth opened as well, but nothing came out, it was like my voice had confined by some unknown force, and as I watch the people who were now trapped in this hell hole with me, everything seemed to fade away for a while, but that world vanished as I heard a noise. I looked around and saw some pots and pans on the floor, and there was a boy picking them up quickly with an old woman walking towards us. She had white hair and dirty skin, but her yellow eyes were a dead giveaway of her heritage, I just didn't get it, who was the Fire Nation really loyal to? I mean, they have their own people serving as slaves, and the civilians just settled for this as normal, what on God's green earth were they thinking!

I looked up when the same old woman from before had reached us, her wrinkled face screamed years, and years of endless work, and her fairly large body was hunched over slightly, not good for the back if you ask me, "I am Tsunad," she started suddenly, voice light but womanly, "This is Ako," our attention was brought back to the young female adult who had been talking previously, "I am the head of all that you see happening here," somebody just fell, " pay no attention that. I organize any and everything, but I spend most of my time in the kitchen making meals, if you are good at cooking, we will need you, more chefs, as you can clearly see," she pointed to the kitchen where smoke was now emanating, "uhh fools," I heard her whisper under her breath with a bored, or maybe accustom expression plastered over her facial features, and I giggled, slightly amused by the havoc being caused by the 'fools'. "If you are willing to learn how to cook, then that will also be greatly be appreciated," we nodded, obviously understanding, I mean, what was there not to understand. Ako, as I now knew her, took us to our apparently assigned rooms, I studied mine, five other mats on the floor besides my own. Ako told me that since it was my first, I would be allowed to rest, what a relief!

Finding nothing better to do, I just decided to sleep, not like I had any baggage or anything, there was nothing but my body, oh well, time to count sheep.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Trying to count sheep is actually a lot harder when there is practically a war going on outside your room, those servants were either taking their work very seriously, or not at all, with the amount of noise they were making you'd think Lord Ozai would by complaining about a lack of sleep, then again, I was right next to it, and he must have been a thousand floors up. I had to admit, even with all the noise, nobody yelled at anyone, one would think with all the bustling and moving that there would be some semblance of conflict, but to my surprise, none of that existed here.

I walked out into the endless movement, it had only been half an hour since I arrived, and 'settling in' wasn't working for me, so, I decided some exploring would me some good, after all, getting accustom to my 'new home' as Ozai put it, was definitely a necessity, but, as soon as I saw to various different pathways, discouragement flooded my mind, I sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" scared, right now, I was scared, as my head turned slightly and cautious, my eyes caught sight of a young boy, about the same age as myself, he had big green pupils, not doubt, and I saw hope in them, his tan skin and dark brown messy hair made it all too obvious that his heritage was Earth Kingdom. He walked over to me, smile on his face and a skip in his step, he was taller than me, so I had to tilt my head just a bit to watch him properly, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said sheepishly. Now I was turned completely in his direction, still a little frightened, I answered slowly with my eyes to the floor, "it's okay," after I had said this, a hand was extended toward me, did he want to hand shake? I responded by doing the same, and we shook hands, as we did so, he spoke up again, smiling all the while, "my name is Hiko," interesting name, "Katara," dull reply, ugh! What is wrong with me, he's being nice and I'm being so, blah! "Nice to meet you," I added and put on a small smile myself. We let go, and then it just turned into an awkward silence, until Hiko broke it, thank God, "So, what were you doing, if you don't mind me asking."

"I was kind of exploring, well, some version of it," I chuckled a bit, as did he.

"Your new," this was more of a statement than a question, so I just nodded in response.

"Yeah, can't say I've seen you before, but if you want to look around, I can show you," the offer was a genuine one, and I was obliged to accept it with a simple smile.

"Alright, I'll go ask Ms. Tsunad," and he was off, running in the direction that he used to get here. Standing there was actually boring, not that I anticipated any excitement, but I figured that maybe it would be relaxing, the silence and all, just a moment to myself, but it did feel good to use my voice and talk to another soul, as it was, my throat had been dry from lack of use.

"She said okay!" I jumped at the sudden voice that boomed through the quite hall that I stood in, fortunately for me, it was just Hiko running towards me with a big smile on his face. Boy was he hyperactive.

"She said okay," he repeated as he reached near me.

"I actually heard you the first time," my reply came out colder than I wanted it to, but Hiko didn't seem bothered by it at all, as a matter of fact, he didn't seem like he could be bothered by anything, weird.

"You ready to see what wonders us servants have?" to that I just nodded, not amused by the joke.

He lead me along a hall way that seemed endless, "this is the first door," he started explaining, "and it leads to the main hall."

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

 **Okay so chapter two yay! I hope that you enjoyed it, but oh! What is up with that redundancy though? I really want to avoid that in the near future, I really hope I have satisfied in some way the suspense you have been suffering M.J, you know who you are, I can't promise another update so soon, but I will like to, a bit of a cliff hanger, so please R &R, by the way, this chapter is 2,014 words, yay!**

 **God Bless,**

 **~Poodie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Water Burns Too**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Okay so chapter 3, wow, we've reached really far, but, this may be the last chapter until 2016, sometime late January, (blame school) I'm not sure yet, but most likely, so please enjoy!**

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

 _"This is the first door and it leads to the main hall."_

Hiko opened the door ever so slightly.

"Let me explain something to you," he started suddenly, "we as servants aren't really supposed to be seen, especially when the nobles visit," my eyebrow raised, and as if he read my mind, he answered, "I don't know why exactly, I think it may be because Lord Ozai doesn't really like us," with this he laughed sheepishly, must have been because my face scrunched up with the reason he gave me.

"What the hell," I was really upset, how could someone feel justified in enslaving people, then turn around and say that their not worthy of his or her sight.

"Don't worry," Hiko started talking again, "Lord Ozai barely leaves his chambers, and if he isn't there, he's usually in the war room," my head titled to the side with the last two words, "oh right, I keep forgetting that you're both new and not familiar with everything," this boy is really something else.

"The war room is that place where all the battle strategies are made, you know, to attack enemies, or in our case," his pointed between me and himself, "our fellow people," with this he sighed, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, so I placed my left hand on his right shoulder, I knew how he felt, the question was; how long has _he_ been here?

"Anyway," he bounced back quickly, "would you like to enter?" I had completely forgotten about the main hall, so I just nodded.

The main hall looked a lot like the lobby, with cream walls, oak brown tables with teal vases and red flowers, it had the same marble floor as the lobby, and a darker red carpet was leading this time, there was also pictures on the walls, mainly portraits, but I noticed some flower pictures as well, whoever painted these things, Fire Nation or not, they were amazing, pure talent, the room also had huge windows, and the light that came through was illuminating everything beautifully. Sometimes I wonder if places this big are even properly ventilated, but that question wasn't important right now.

"Honestly," I started and got the attention of my companion, "it is really nice, even if it Fire Nation, I won't deny, they know how to decorate, at least the royal family," I said that last part very quietly, I only knew what in here looked like, for all we know, everybody else could have boring houses.

"Yeah, they do," Hiko responded.

"So, what's next?" I asked, trying to sound as happy as possible.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

There weren't as many rooms as I anticipated, at least, there weren't many rooms _we_ could enter, the other rooms I saw was the dining room, the family room, which I found out is never used, and two other halls, apparently, there are five floors, I'm not sure what exactly is on the fifth floor, I just know that not many people are allowed up there, the fourth floor has the war room and Lord Ozai's chambers, the third floor has the prince's and princess' rooms, the second floor holds the guest rooms for the nobles and what have you, and finally the first floor, this has the rooms for the guards along with the halls, the lobby, the family room and the dining room, I'm surprised that these rooms are on the first floor, because they seem relatively important, and as far as I know, unless you're a personal servant, or you are summand, or you've been around for years, you're not allowed on any of the other floors beside the first one.

"So what do you think about the palace?" Hike asked while smiling, "the parts you got to see that is," I giggled at that last part, he wasn't too bad of company.

"Well, like I told you earlier; the Fire Nation knows their decorations like the back of their hand; it's both fascinating and disappointing, because, if they can produce such beautiful scenery, why all the blood shed? Nothing is really making much sense with these people," I sighed for that last part.

"Yeah," Hiko agreed, "Ms. Tsunad said that the only way to understand a these people, you have to talk to one, that nobody else in the whole world could explain them, except, well, _them_ ,"

"That's actually kind of amusing, their so complicated that only they can understand themselves," I laughed, talk about a messed up Nation, maybe that's how they view the other elements; confusing.

"Sometimes I wonder about them," Hiko admitted to me, and I raised an eyebrow, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't do the same.

"Come on," he started again, this time on a different topic, "would you like to meet your other roommates? As it is, it's getting late."

"How do you know when it's early and what not?" I asked, we were under ground, yet he knew about time?

"You get accustom after a while," he smiled, "I'll take that as a yes to the roommates thing."

I smiled at him, for the first time in a couple of weeks, I felt genuinely comfortable.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

We walked back to the servant's quarters through the passages provided, that way, we could move around the entire palace without being seen, and as we walked back, I decided to start a conversation.

"So…" I started, not really knowing what to talk about, "how long have you been here?" he almost cringed, but answered nevertheless.

"I've been here forever, born and, well raised," his eyes bore holes into the ground, and suddenly I regretted asking the question.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring back nightmares," my apology was pathetic, but it was all I could muster at this point.

"Are you one of my roommates?" I asked, quickly changing the subject, at best, maybe he would perk up like always, but he didn't.

"No, I'm in the room next to yours," with his response, I felt guilty for his mood; maybe being quiet was the right thing to do, because nothing I say is going to help.

Finally we reached the market area, as I referred to it, not many people were up and about like when we left, but it was still a little busy, seems like the norm. Ms. Tsunad ran over to us, or, sped walked over to us, and then she started examining our appearance, almost as if we were attacked, and to my surprise, she asked.

"Are you okay?" while Hiko answered very normally, I replied very slowly, not understanding the reason for her question.

"Yes," then I decided that if I wanted to know, I might as well ask a question, but before I could, Ms. Tsunad explained, to my relief.

"Sometimes when the servants go for a stroll, the guards they-"she stopped, like everything was stuck in her throat, and suddenly, I didn't want to know, but she continued on a totally different note, "-once you're okay,"

When she walked away, I felt more at ease, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding, Hiko noticed this, and he quickly jumped to another topic.

"I think I see one of your roomies," to this, my eyes darted up, looking for a person, but who was I even looking for? Sometimes my random sparks of curiosity baffles me, and I do things I'm not aware of, until it's too late.

"Hey! Juanika!" Hiko yelled to someone while waving, and his sudden noise frightened me, and I covered my ears, with eyes wide open in fear of more yelling.

The girl he was calling over had come, she was the same tan complexion as him, but she had brown eyes, her hair was short, just like his, it was also dark brown, she was my height, but she was much wider than myself, or maybe I was just skinny.

"Juanika, this is Katara, your new roommate, Katara, this is Juanika, the leader of your room," Hiko was laughing as introduced us. I smiled, trying to be nice to her, but she just narrowed her eyes at me, and it was intimidating.

"Don't worry, you'll survive," her words were very confusing, and I raised my right eyebrow to her comment.

"I'll make sure of it, you've got a spark," I was compelled to ask for an explanation, but, as usual, someone answered before I asked.

"Juanika is my sister, not by blood, but by love and memory," Hiko smiled, "she tends to dislike people, and they turn out to be terrible people, but when she likes someone, she protects them, cares for them, and they are always best at heart, it's almost like she has a sixth sense, for like, your soul, or something," he wasn't only laughing now, but screaming in fits of amusement.

"Oh," now I was smiling, at least one of my roommates likes me, but then again, she is the only roommate I know, maybe I should have high hopes for myself here, maybe…

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

 **Okay, not as long as the last, but still a little long, I had other plans for this chapter, but, I'll have to put it in the next one, hope you liked it, I really hope you didn't lose interest, for some reason, I didn't feel like this is very entertaining, but you have to be the judge of that, constructive critics are accepted, please review. Can't say I'm very happy with this chapter though. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)**

 **~Poodie**


	4. Sorry

A/N: okay, so, I have good news and bad news, the bad news is (well at least I think its bad news) that I'm discontinuing this story, mainly because, as of the other day, I had read another story, which was made a few years ago, and I feel like my story is, well, unoriginal, now I know that its kind of hard not to do/write a story that hasn't already been done, but that still doesn't take away from the fact that I am not happy that both my story and the other story are heading in practically the same direction. I also don't think many people are entertained by this story anyway.

But the good news is that, I will be starting a new story, something that I feel is more original and a little more to my liking, the story will be Avatar Last Airbender, it will be a romance/comedy/drama/action/sorrow kind of story, and I really think I can capture everyone better. The story will have more detail and be more intense.

So summing up everything, I'm discontinuing this story, and starting another, I hope you aren't too disappointed by my choice, and I hope you will check out my new story, I should have something up soon, and I'm not sure of the name yet, but it will be up, and also-also, I am working on a Azula one-shot ( yes, I am in a ATLA story mood) Azula isn't exactly one of my favourite characters, but I can say that she was very awesome, skill wise, in the show, and I have some version of respect for her, I don't know where the inspiration came from to do that one shot for her, but it did, so I'm working on it, the one-shot will be called either Dreaming of Nightmeres, or Haunted by Dreams, you can vote on the name for it. So that's it, have a nice day/evening/night, and I hope to see you in my other stories.

God Bless

~Poodie


End file.
